


Someday Soon

by trigger-happy (reifukai)



Series: Maybe if the Stars Align [1]
Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, M/M, No Beta, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot TBD, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reifukai/pseuds/trigger-happy
Summary: “Well, it has certainly been a while,” he casually comments, and then feels warm fingers teasing him.
Relationships: Midas/Sig (Fortnite)
Series: Maybe if the Stars Align [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814002
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Someday Soon

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry, I wrote this on my phone and I just really need to post it in order to continue with the next part, and then start developing some plot around these two. Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> -Your fellow Sig main

_Surprised_ could not even describe how Sig felt at this precise moment.

He looks at the other man, who’s around his age, while he’s pushed firmly to a comfortable chair. “Midas, I—“ he begins, but he doesn’t get to finish when he’s already being interrupted. “No need to pretend, just stay quiet...” This man, even paler than himself, gets on his knees swiftly and starts undoing his belt and zipper.

“You don’t have to do this right now, I mean it,” he says in a low voice while removing the round, tinted glasses from his face. Midas looks up at him briefly, right before tugging his underwear enough to let his flaccid cock show, “I noticed how you were looking at me last night after we came across each other, Sig”.

It had not been intentional, right? He wants to think it hadn’t, but he also looks down at Midas once more as he puts his glasses on the desk. “Well, it has certainly been a while,” he casually comments, and then feels warm fingers teasing him.

“A few years. Fourteen, to be precise,” Midas speaks in a quiet, almost non-commanding tone. Both of his gold stained hands pry the other man’s thighs further apart so he can kneel between them, comfortably. “Tell me, how was the southern hemisphere?” He asks while looking up at Sig’s face again, still stroking him softly, almost teasingly.

“Good, all good... I actually had to learn so—“ Sig’s nonchalant talk about his hitman experience in South America was cut off by a slightly surprised groan as he saw, and felt, Midas’ lips wrap around the tip of his half hard penis. His hands wanted to reach out and grab the other man by the hair, but quickly decided against it. “I learnt some Spanish,” Sig finishes his previous sentence, after clearing his throat a bit.

Midas hummed around his mouthful, looking up at him as if asking for him to continue speaking. Sig looks into his eyes, one golden, one grayish and opaque, “I was gifted a expensive Russian rifle a few months ago...” He says, feeling a tiny bit awkward, his body getting too hot for this type of conversation, and his thoughts already blurred.

Midas closes his eyes once more, using his right hand to stroke the other man’s shaft, where his mouth is not reaching yet. Sig gasped loudly when the suction became rhythmic and fast, and when Midas’ hand let go of his flesh, and the warmth of that throat engulfed him completely, Sig finally moaned his pleasure.

The man on his knees rested his tattooed forearms on Sig’s thighs while he started bobbing his head up and down the length of the other’s firm erection, his nose burying on coarse, pale, pubic hair every time his lips reached almost to the base. Sig closed his eyes and decided to focus on the current sensations, though he unconsciously let one of his hands tangle on Midas’ hair, gently at first, and then grabbing a fistful of that soft hair.

Midas lets go of his erection with a wet, obscene suck to the tip, and then looks up at him again. “Is that it? Got a new rifle, learnt Spanish...?” The questions aren’t demanding, but casual. Sig lets go of his hair and opens his eyes to look down at him, then nods, “Generally speaking, yes...”

“It has been fourteen years, are you sure that’s it?” Midas asks again before moving to slowly tongue the underside of the other man’s erection, making him sigh and gasp quietly. “The rest has been just school and work... Nothing too special,” Sig mumbles while he strokes (and tries to fix) Midas’ hair.

“I will make you cum with my mouth,” The smaller male whispers, changing the subject again. Sig caresses the right side of that pale face before Midas swallows his whole erection again with little effort. This time he doesn’t try to keep his voice down, and neither does the other; the wet, loud noises filling the office only added to the impending heat pooling on his lower belly.

When Midas feels a hand grabbing him by the hair, tighter than before, he relaxes. It’s almost on cue as Sig apologizes, and then guides his head while thrusting his hips shallowly and desperate.

“Coming...” Sig pants, and Midas keeps his eyes closed and his jaw and throat relaxed. The man on his knees is breathless and soaked on his own saliva, but still welcoming. His current partner does not disappoint, and Sig groans loudly as he releases inside his mouth and down his throat. Midas swallows some of it unintentionally, but pulls back enough to suck the rest of it off his twitching cock before letting go of it, tasting the rather bitter fluid as he looks up at Sig.

Sig, again, looks back at him. Midas has a very uncharacteristic blush across his face, and he can see the reddened neck even through the tattoos there. His cock twitches once more when the smaller man shows him the semen still inside his mouth right before he swallows in one gulp.

Thoughts raced through Sig’s mind. When, and why is Midas so skilled at this? What has he been up to for the past decade or so? Who has he been with? He’s distracted by the other’s gold stained hands carefully tucking him inside his underwear and then fixing his pants and belt once more.

“I... Thank you, it was... It was really good,” Sig states, feeling kind of awkward at this point. The slim man gets up and stretches before sitting on the edge of the desk, then he notices the tent in those custom tailored pants. “Uh... Can I help with that?” He asks with some hesitation in his voice.

“What is it? Formalities?” Midas asks seriously. Sig wants to roll his eyes, but avoids doing so, “No, I guess friends help other friends,” he replies, unsure of the type of response he will receive. The heavily tattooed man looks at him, and then looks outside of the tall windows around the room, “No need to, Sig”.

He’s mildly disappointed but says nothing else, instead he observes as Midas reaches for some tissues to clean his face and neck carefully, and notices how the slight flush hasn’t gone away yet. He does look nice, a lot different than the kid he met years ago, but Sig knew it: It’s still him.

“About the party... I was checking out your tattoos,” Sig admits and waits for a reaction, but continues speaking when it doesn’t happen. “It has been a long time since we last saw each other, so they caught my attention. I think they look good on you,” He smiles, and finally relaxes on the comfortable chair once more.

“Didn’t know you were into that. You are... Looking really good as well,” Midas turns his face to look at him again, and Sig can’t help but become bothered about the scar across the other man’s right eye once more. He keeps wondering how that happened, and when. “Would you like some coffee? I have some work to do, and I would appreciate if you could let me have my chair back”.

Sig grabs his tinted specs and puts them on while laughing lightheartedly. “I would like some coffee, indeed,” He replies to the offer while getting up and pacing around the wide office, “What about dinner tonight?” Adds after a moment.

“Make it eight, and...” Midas replies while sitting back on his comfortable chair. “At your place”. He finally smiles back at him.

Sig nods, looking forward to it.


End file.
